


Respect and Love

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rebel Keith, Smoking, Wrong use of cigarette (Keith smokes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is head over heels in love with Allura.Except Allura never sees him like that.That mullet asshole is also in love with Allura.Why can't Keith fucking Kogane just back off?!





	Respect and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya guys, back at it again with a new fanfic! A highschool AU!! I love reading Keith as the bad boy/rebel while Lance is the goody two shoes. Also, my first time writing this long, 4K!!! Also when I wrote this it kinda made me write my thoughts on how Lance is you know, Canon Lance is. Anyways, as always enjoy and mind my bad grammar!!

 

Fuck, is the word that kept repeating in Lance’s mind. The school bell rung a few minutes ago and the Latino rushed out of the class as if the school was on fire. His bag strap was tangled around his lanky arms but he couldn't careless. He made a promise. A promise to _her_.

 

Her, as in the beautiful and smart Allura. She was a grade above Lance but she hung out with their usual group of friends. Allura has a beauty of a goddess herself, heck, Lance thought she might be Aphrodite when he first saw her. And it was love at first sight. Her long cascading white hair, her soft looking caramel skin, her stunning sky blue eyes and her perfect curves.

 

Speak of the devil, there she was, standing by the maple tree. Her eyes focused solely on a leaf alone on the green grass.

 

 _She came,_ he thought and gleefully bit his lips. _Take a deep breath, McClain. You can do this._ The weight of the letter in his back pocket suddenly started to weigh and his hands were clammy. He took out the white letter, with the pink heart shaped sticker in the middle and straighten the crinkles of the paper out. This is it, this is the time.

 

He boldly closed his eyes and walked straight to the older girl. He stopped abruptly and shoved the letter in front of her. He breathed in to calm his heartbeat and gripped the letter with his fingers.

 

“Allura! Please accept my letter-”

 

“Hey Allura, would this be fine?” a very familiar low voice interrupted Lance’s awesome and bold confession. The Latino glance to see the older girl’s back facing him. She was currently talking to...that _mullet bastard._ That bastard was bold enough to give his crush _a fucking bouquet of blue tulips_ to her and in front of him! Like he didn't exist! He glared daggers at the flowers. They obviously represent her beautiful eyes and Lance was jealous that he hadn't thought in giving Allura flowers. Now his letter looked dumb. He then hid his letter at his back pocket, embarrassed by the flowers given by the black-haired boy.

 

“Hmm, I think these are beautiful Keith!” she replied gleefully and held the bouquet in her arms. She leaned in closer and smelled the flowers. Keith saw the Latino behind Allura, practically twitching in annoyance. He smirked at the frustrated boy and poked his blonde friend’s shoulders to get her attention. Her eyes widen and he jerked his head to the now fidgety Latino.

 

“Oh, Lance! It's good that you're here. What was the thing that you wanted to tell me?” the enthralling woman spoke and Lance forgot how to breathe. This might be the first time he even looked at the woman eye to eye. Her eyes seemed even bluer up close, changing lighter to a turquoise when the sunlight reflected on her face. Now the woman’s attention was totally, hundred percent, to him. He can't give her the letter and confess now, it was a bad time! He gripped his bagstrap  with trembling fingers.

 

 _It's now or never,_ he thought, even if that mullet head was with them, ruining Lance’s perfect moment.

 

“T-This is for you, Allura.” he stuttered and showed her the letter from his back pocket. He looked away from her and waited for her to take the letter. He didn't failed to notice that her eyes widen by his action for a moment before she looked at the mullet idiot behind her. Lance glanced to see Keith eyes glaring at the letter. He looked bitter and irritated.

 

The Latino then felt the letter being taken by her soft and calloused fingers. His eyes widen and she smiled at him. Repeat, she smiled _at him_. Lance never felt so happy and successful he was practically standing on the balls of his feet.

 

“Um, thank you Lance. I'll be sure to read it when I reach home. I'll be going now, my father might be waiting for me.” she gave the sun-skinned boy a last smile, clutching the bouquet and the letter to her chest before leaving both the boys at the garden. Lance could smell the waft of her perfume in the air. It smelled so sweet.

 

“S-She...accepted my letter!” he jumped and rolled on the grassy ground. Allura’s going to be his! Not anyone else! Even not that mullet’s! Oh, right. That ugly mullet was still here.

 

Keith was standing with his arms crossed looking weirdly at him. What was his problem? The brown haired boy smirked and proudly stood up to stand eye to eye with the older boy.

 

“Allura accepted _my_ letter. I guess she won't even care for your pretty blue flowers.” Lance sneered and walked away when the boy remarked back with a mocking tone.

 

“Well, we both know who she likes. And that's obviously not you, idiot.” Keith mocked. Lance was _this_ close to killing the boy and burying him alive under this very garden.  

 

Lance lunged at the older boy’s collar, bringing his face closer to his. His ocean eyes glared at purple ones and Keith could only put on a stoic face. The black haired boy could see the Latino’s eyes, resembles a raging, wild ocean during a storm.

 

“Back off Kogane. I'm sick of you being in my way.” Lance growled as he gripped the leather collar harder. The said boy brought his hand up to the brown hair in front of him and gripped it hard.

 

He smiled, pulled the hair back and replied, “No.” He knocked the blue eyed teen’s leg and flicked his forehead before walking away, leaving the fuming boy, lying on the grass.

 

_______________

 

The day started out fine as always for Lance. He woke up late, made breakfast late for his siblings, nephew, nieces and his abuela, missed the bus and got nagged from his teacher, Mr Coran. The man was Lance’s favourite teacher and he would always feel disappointed when he would do something bad in front of the said teacher. He was also Allura’s uncle, so it made more sense for him to act at his best attitude.

 

He walked in class to see his best friend Hunk and Pidge sitting around his desk, waiting for him. His steps bounced as he excitedly went to them and greeted with happy faces. Hunk and Pidge were his best friends since he was young. He met Hunk when he first came into their neighbourhood and his mom became friends with his mom. They did everything together from then on. Pidge (her real name is Katie. She would kill anyone who calls her Katie, except for her family and Shiro of course) however was a little later. She moved in with her family when Lance and Hunk were in middle school. Pidge was a year younger than the both of them but she had high intelligent than an average student of her age, so she skipped a grade (She wanted to skip three grades so that she could learn with her brother but the teacher said no, despite how smart she really is.) And Pidge just started to mingle with the two boys till they became close. Also, she always helped with their homeworks and helped tutor them.

 

Class rolled around as usual and Lance couldn't focus at all. His thoughts kept wondering to a very familiar beautiful face with a cute personality along with a strong heart and high intelligence. White hair, glowing copper skin and-

 

“Mr McClain? Are you even listening?”

 

Lance jumped in his seat and stood at the abrupt question by his teacher. He felt all eyes on him and the snicker from the little gremlin beside him. Mr Kolivan eyed the embarrassed student and sighed. He pulled down his purple tie (which earned squeals from the female students in the class) and slammed the whiteboard. Lance flinched from the loud noise and looked at the whiteboard, seeing three questions written on it with beautiful handwriting.

 

“Answer the first question McClain. Tell me the capitalism in the USA from the 1900 till the 1940.” he stated while putting his hands in his slacks pocket.

 

Lance could feel his heart beating loudly in his head, his hands sweating and his bottom lips trembling between his teeth. He breathed and placed both his hands on his desk.

 

“Umm, did w-we ever l-learned that?” he stuttered and the class groaned from his question.

 

“Detention after school, McClain. Sit and listen to what I teach.” Lance nodded and shyly sat down. His thought ran wild with questions flying in his head. _What am I gonna do? I never had detention before! Oh shoot, what would Allura think of me? She might think I'm such a loser with no attention in class just because I was thinking about her. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-_

 

His thought stopped when he heard his desk being tapped by Pidge beside him. With an evil grin etched on her face, she whispered, “Nicely done, goofball.”

 

Great. He even got complimented for his dumb act. Looks like no more hanging out with Allura after school.

 

_______________

 

The lanky teenager dragged his feet to the detention room in defeat. He sighed and gripped his bag in anger. _Why does love have sacrifices? Is it wrong to fall in love?_ He sniffed and opened the door to see Mr Coran, thank God, reading the newspaper and greeting the Latino with a smile.

 

“Hello, Lance my boy! Surprise to see you here! Misplaced something?” he chirped while taking off his glasses and folding his newspaper.

 

The said boy could only purse his lips and shook his head. He looked down in embarrassment and placed his hands behind his back like a boy that got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

 

The orange haired teacher eyes widen and gave the boy a small smile. The boy then walked inside the room and sat in front of the teacher’s desk. He heard the man chuckle before looking up at him.

 

“What's so funny? It's my first time here, alright.”

 

“Oh, I know boy. Just surprised. I usually have one student who's in detention. Sadly, he never came to either one.” stated the teacher before sitting back to his seat and unfolding his newspaper.

 

“So, it means he has more detention? For not coming to...detention?”

 

“Yuppadoo!” chirped the man and continued reading the interesting article from the newspaper.

 

Lance sighed and hit his head on the desk. What is he going to do for an hour? It's boring and he could be at home now, playing with his nephew and niece. Or...having a date with Allura even if she acknowledges as them ‘hanging out”.

 

The blue eyed boy glance over at the clock above the door and watched as time goes by….very _fucking slowly_. It's too quiet, it's too boring, it's too lonely and it's too fucking humid! He grumbled and blew his bangs from his eyes, occasionally blowing raspberries and making weird sounds with his mouth.

 

 _Tap, tap, tap. Click, click, click. Screek, screek, screek._ He played with the sounds of his nails against the desk.

 

_Bloop, bloop-_

 

“Lance! Why don't you help me find the boy who's supposed to be in detention?” Mr Coran grunted, lowering his newspaper with his eyes twitching in annoyance.

 

The Latino who had his pointer finger hooked in his right cheek, released it with a soft _bloop_ and a smile grew from his face. His face brightens and he stood excitedly, accidently knocking over his chair.

 

“Really? I can go?” he asked gleefully while already getting ready to run to the door.

 

“Yes, yes. He’s usually around school even if he doesn't attend detention. But make sure to come back _or else.”_ the New Zealander threatened with his face dark and eyes squinting at the boy.

 

“Sure...Be back in a few, Mr Coran!” he said before running out of the boring room and inhaling the fresh not boring air. Oh yeah, he forgot. He had a task to do. To find the missing detention boy.

 

With a determined attitude, he pulled his sleeves up and stomp his way around the school. Mr Coran said that the boy would still be in school.

 

The Latino checked the toilets,

 

Nope. Empty.

 

He next checked the nearest classrooms.

 

Nope, still empty.

 

The garden and cafeteria,

 

Nope. There's wasn't even some students. Who was he kidding, nobody stayed in school at this hour. He sighed and walked back to detention.

 

Just as he was climbing up the stairs, he heard a door being slammed closed as it echoed through the stairs.

 

Hmm, that's fishy. Fishy indeed.

 

The only place upstairs was the rooftop. Who would even dare to go up there? It was prohibited so….ahh. Of course a boy who breaks the rule would do it. Lance smirked in victory and hopped his way up to the rooftop.

 

He barged through the door and saw a tall and lean figure with raven hair, standing beside the railing with puffs of smoke around him.

 

Lance with pride, stomped his feet and declared proudly, “Got you, detention boy! Let's go back to Coran’s and get you detentionised!” The Latino smirked and lift his head proudly, his nose held high.

 

“Detention-ised? Who would've thought we would meet again, out of all places here, idiot.” Wait a minute. Oh fuck, that voice is too familiar for Lance to even have time to kill himself.

 

Keith turned to see the Latino surprised to see him. His face was red probably from running up the stairs and his eyes were glaring daggers at his being. Interesting.

 

Lance couldn't believe why God would want to jumble him with this asshole. The said asshole was leaning against the railing with his mullet tied in a ponytail. He had a lighted cigarette rested in his lips. His face was tinted a bit red from the cold autumn air. Annoyingly, the asshole stood in a ‘cool way’ wearing the leather jacket he wore yesterday (or everyday) for the weather.

 

Fine, the asshole did looked cool. _Only a bit._

 

The sun-kissed boy gritted his teeth and walked to the older teenager. He gripped the older’s leather collar and growled, “You're coming with me. You're being a burden to Mr Coran.”

 

As the boy pulled the rebel forward, following him, the said rebel exhaled, leaving white puffs of smoke against his face. Lance coughed from the bitter smell of the smoke and he caught of guard when the raven haired boy pulled his arms back and slammed him to the floor.

 

“Stop being in my way, McClain.” Keith whispered closely to his ear. Lance could only squirm in his position, unsuccessfully pushing the rather heavy boy off of him.

 

The indigo eyed teen enjoyed the silent while sitting on the Latino’s hips except for the small grunts from the said boy beneath him. He quietly inhaled his cigarette, enjoying the feeling and taste of it before exhaling. A puff of smoke escaped along with cold air masking his face before drifting through the cold autumn air. He could get used to this. Well, he did get used to it. Just smoking and enjoying the weather with no idiot or anyone bothering him.

 

His ear perked when he heard sniffles from the boy below him. He puffed out his smoke and leaned down to look at the boy’s face. Indigo coloured eyes widen to what he saw.

 

The idiot was….crying?

 

Tears cascade down his face sideways, his left cheek and nose red. His bottom plush lips were in between his teeth that the older teen felt like he wanted to kiss it. His tears stuck to his eyelashes like small raindrops you see on leaves or on a transparent umbrella.

 

Keith grumbled and sat cross-legged on top of the boy that gave a grunt.

 

“What's wrong with you? Being a wuss and a crybaby.” he teased before throwing the short cigarette and lighting up another one.

 

No answer. Well, guess he could force the answers out of him.

 

Lance yelped when he felt a black boot on his head, painfully pushing him down against the dirty floor. Fuck this asshole. He'll pay for that.

 

“I need answers, crybaby. Or I might put your hands next under my left boot.” the rebel said before hearing Lance sigh and turned his head away from the boot on his head.

 

“All right, all right. I'll tell you asshole. Even if it's none of your business.” he whispered the last sentence. He grunted painfully when his head was smashed again against the floor with the asshole’s shoe.

 

“It's my business since you're the idiot that bothered me. Now, speak.”

 

A period of silence was there before the Latino sighed and sniffled a bit.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No shit, sherlock.” Lance rolled his eyes and continued.

 

“I hate you. You always one up me. You're always at the top of me-”

 

“Quite literally.”

 

“-in everything. In grades, you were the best. In sports, you were the best. Heck, you were the top student in every year! Even the teachers and students respected you. I want that. The respect, the love. Instead, all my hardwork turns to dust! Even Shiro, Hunk and Pidge loves and respects you as their friend in just a few days.” the ocean eyed boy croaked and sniffed.

 

“Even...Allura.” he whispered before crying again silently. He heard no replies from the boy above him and knew that the boy wasn't even listening to his sad pathetic life.

 

Keith stretched his arms before placing both his feet between the younger’s body. He released his grip from the boy’s hand and stood up to sit against the railings. He watched as the younger teen sat with his back facing him. He could see the Latino wiping his tears with his sleeves.

 

“Any words else?” Keith claimed, puffing out smokes.

 

“I hate that you're also in love with Allura. The chocolates you bring her, the necklace, the flowers and the stuffed animals….I feel like I wanna burn it all. Fuck you.”

 

The other boy only remained silent. That boiled the rage in Lance even more.

 

“You knew that I liked her from the time you just came back from your suspension. I told to our group of friends! And you were _fucking_ _there._ You just wanted to play with me and take her away from me, just like everything you do!” Lance screamed his heart out and he didn't notice more tears falling down his face. Man, he must've looked like a mess. And sound like a mess too. But this was his true feeling. All he ever wanted was to be loved. To be respected. He did all he could with hardwork and determination. But he wasn't the best. The love he wanted wasn't enough in his family, the respect he wanted, people never saw potential or qualities about him. He was...nothing. _Nothing_.

 

He yelped when he felt strong arms gripped his arms to his body in a painful hug. Well he wouldn't call it a hug. More like a deathly grip.

 

“Wha- let me go, Kogane!” Lance squirmed before he felt the low and sultry voice from the older teen.

 

“You want love right?” Lance heard the man behind him whispered and he yelped in pain when he felt a small hot searing pain against his neck. He eyed to see with all his might, and shockingly, Keith was putting his small stub cigarette, _still glowing,_ against the right side of his neck.

 

“Ahhh! It hurts, fucker! Let me go! Let me go!” Lance cried as the pain increased when Keith pushed the cigarette stub harder against the tan smooth skin. Tears cascade down the sun-kissed cheeks as blue eyes glistened with pain.

 

When the stub finally started to release smoke, Keith threw away the stub and cradled the motionless body on his lap. He placed the crying boy’s face in his neck and stroked his back.

 

Keith hugged the sapphire eyed boy to his chest and he heard the sad boy sniffing a little.

 

“W-What the flying fuck is w-wrong with you? Are y-you a p-psycho or something?” he said in between hiccupped breaths.

 

The 17 year old teenager smirked before nuzzling the soft brown hair. _Hmm, smells like strawberries._

 

“Well you did say you wanted to be loved Lance. And I just did the first step of ‘to be loved’ for you. Marking.” he explained before the sad boy pulled his face out from the pale neck to look at Keith in confusion.

 

“W-What? You're not making any sense.” Lance mumbled, feeling the small burning mark on his neck. His pink bow shaped lips sat agape from the situation that happened. _What is seriously going on with this asshole?_

 

“God, didn't think to confess sooner without the chocolates, flowers and presents, fuck. Gotta tell Allura to give it to you later.” the raven haired man groaned and looked up at the stormy dark sky. He felt raindrops against his face and he looked to see the boy he's in love with looking up at the sky too. His palm was open to know if it was raining. He looked at the pretty face in front of him, and pulled his neck nearer, so that both their foreheads were against each other. Unexpectedly, rain came falling down at the right time for the purple eyed boy.

 

Weirdly also, his crush didn't even flinch or pushed him away. Not even punching him or running away to get shelter. So, Lance trusts him. Lance needed to know how he feels.

 

“I like you, Lance McClain. Fuck, wait. _I love you,_ Lance. All those presents for Allura was actually for you. I only wanted to know if the presents I picked for you were to your liking. That's why I asked Allura, since she knew you better than anyone. Better than Hunk or Pidge. I fell for you when you found me wounded from a fight with an upperclassmen in the alley when we were 12. You scolded me for being an idiot and gave me a hand to the nurse's office. Other people knew me as a troublemaker so they just left me. But you...you helped me. Even if I was a pain in the ass.” Lance’s eyes widen from the vague memory said by Keith. Wait, he never knew Keith until last year. Even during the times where Keith _was_ in school. But…how?

 

_12 year old Lance was hopping his way back to the school gate, clutching his books against his chest. The beautiful Allura had just tutored him and it was the perfect date for his small little crush on her. Even if Shiro and Matt was there. He stopped when he saw rain pouring outside the school, the sound of thousands of raindrops falling loudly against the building. He pursed his lips and unzipped his bag, searching for the umbrella he never used. As he found it, he put up his umbrella and walked to the school gate._

 

_He stopped on his tracks when he saw a small black silhouette leaning against the wall in the dark alley just in front of the school gate under the rain. His brows lifted in confusion and ran up to the unknown being, his shoes splashing against the puddles. Maybe it could be a cat, he thought. He loves cat, even if his mother wouldn't let him have one._

 

_He walked in the alley and pushed his umbrella above the unknown being. It was a boy around his age. He had raven hair and he wore a black shirt with matching black pants. His hair covered his face and weirdly he had a mullet._

 

_“Whatcha doing out here? It's raining. And cold. You can get sick.” Lance supplies as he crouched down to look at the boy closer._

 

_The boy lifted his head a bit and purple orbs met blue ones. Lance inspected to see there was blood running at the side of the boy’s face, mixing with the rain and dripping at the side of his jaw._

 

_Lance's eyes widen and he pulled the boy’s arms to stand up. “Are you an idiot?! You're bleeding! Come on, let's go to the nurse's office in my school. I can help you get treated.” Lance commanded and surprisingly the boy obeyed. The boy stood at his height and walked along with Lance with his head held down. Lance tried his best to shield his body and the boy’s with the small blue umbrella._

 

Ohh, so that's Keith. Lance thought it was some unknown boy _not_ from his school. The Latino smiled at that memory and nuzzled the other boy’s forehead, enjoying the feeling of the said boy.

 

Keith then continued, “I'm sorry for not knowing how you were feeling. About your problems. I wish I was there for you. And now, I hope you would accept my apology and instead accept my wish. Will you be my boyfriend, Lance McClain?” Keith pleaded and cupped the surprised boys face in his palms, waiting for an answer.

 

But the raven haired boy instead was answered with giggles and laughs from the boy.

 

“W-What's so funny, McClain?!” Keith flushed in shades of red from embarrassment. His crush was still laughing his ass off while sitting comfortably on the older’s lap.

 

“That is the longest I've heard you say, Kogane. And I'm actually surprised how long you were in love with me. From just a mere simple help situation!” Lance laughed and the boy in front of him pouted and sulked.

 

“I'm still waiting for your answer, Lance.” Keith grumbled while crossing his arms. His eyes widen when he felt soft lips against his nose in just a peck. His ears turned red when the Latino hugged his larger body against his.

 

“Thank you for falling for the useless me. It's still a shock. But...I can't accept your confession, _yet._ You have to earn my respect and love first. Oh! And shower me with gifts, I love gifts. Just don't spend too much on me though. And I'm kinda still having a crush on Allura. So you might have to fight your way through.”

 

“Well that's a challenge. You know that Allura is dating Shiro right?”

 

“That I do not know. But I'm still not accepting your confession. You have to earn it, Kogane.” Lance supplies before resting his head on the boy’s shoulder, enjoying warmth from the cold drizzling weather.

 

“Can we at least call ourselves in first name basis? It sounds like we're friends at least. Friends to lovers.”

 

“Sure, Keith. Good luck.” Lance chirped before pulling the boy's hairband and letting the raven hair wild. The Latino stroked the wet mullet and kissed the boy’s forehead which earned a smile from the said boy.

 

“I love you, Lance.”

 

“Not yet, Keith. Oh yeah, I forgot.” Lance punched the pale boy’s face with a strong fist, which earned a shock from him, before cuddling back to the strong chest before him.

 

“That's for the cigarette, asshole.”

 

_______________

 

Lance felt good that day. Every step he took, he bounced with glee. He knew that he kinda already fell for Keith a bit, but still he wanted a little fun with the rebellious boy. He was still mad about the cigarette thing the day before and he really needed an apology for that. Even if the mark was a way of Keith saying to everyone, ‘Back off, Lance is mine.’ since he’s the only student famous for smoking in school. He walked in the hallway and he felt all eyes on him.

 

Weird...what's wrong with everybody? Did he look weird? Something on his handsome and pretty face? Something he wore?

 

As the crowd moved away from him while still whispering and talking about him, he walked to his locker and his eyes widen from the sight.

 

His locker was opened and in it was a blue box of chocolate and a bouquet of blue tulips. He looked to see that his locker was decorated with blue animals stuffed toys. A small female blue lion stuffed toy was stuck on his locker door with a red letter.

 

He walked to it and picked the letter while nuzzling the stuffed toy.

 

_‘Ready to say yes now, Lance? I can do this forever to earn your respect and love.’_

 

_Sincerely, Keith._

 

Who knew that the boy Lance hated the most, could be the sweetest and nicest boy he could ever meet?

 

_~ The End ~_


End file.
